Sanitary contraceptives, such as condoms, are primarily designed to prevent the transfer of disease and unwanted pregnancy. Condoms have also been designed to provided stimulation through mechanical, chemical and visual means. Ribbed condoms that glow in the dark may provide both a mechanical an visual stimulation, for example. Further, use of external lubricants have been employed to increase satisfaction and ease of use for both the user of the condom and the user's partner.
However, the lubrications employed historically fail to provide a sufficient amount of lubricant, and fail to provide lubrication in a timely manner. If a lubricant is only provided at the initiation of use, the lubricating effects of the provided lubricant may diminish such that no practical lubrication is provided by the condom for a period of time before use ends. This may cause irritation for the users of the condom and may cause the condom to become dislodged.
Thus, there exists a need for a condom which can provide lubrication semi-continuously and/or as desired during use, rather than providing only a limited of lubricant prior to use.